4 boys,3 schools,2 fights,1 girl
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: Hermoine's point of view in Goblet of Fire.horrible ending but no worries there's a sequel.and tiny bits of of others POV.
1. Chapter 1

4 Boys,3 Schools, 2 Fights, 1 Girl

Chapter 1 Off We Go!

**Toot! Toot! The Hogwarts Express scarlet engine took off for another year of Hogwarts began. Hermione was thinking about her parents and wondering where Harry and Ron were until she accidently bumped into someone and placed her hand on their chest to steady herself from falling, all she said was sorry and continued to find Ron and Harry without bothering to look up. All she knew was it was a boy.**

**Draco stared at Hermione as she went to the next corridor and placed his own hand where she had just touched him.**

**Meanwhile Ron and Harry(well mostly Ron) were stuffing their mouths **

**with candy. Harry was about to open a chocolate frog pack and Ron was deciding if vomit, booger, and earwax tasted better together when a fizzy-haired brunette girl appeared and squealed and hugged Harry.**

**"Mione finally 'er, ear!" Ron announced smiling with his mouth stuffed.**

**"Yeah Hermione, great to see you again." Harry said sarcastically but, smiling it was only five minutes since they last seen each other.**

**"Bloody hell, you look like a f..." Ron began but stopped. He was about to say she looked fantastic like a fashion model but was afraid Harry would laugh at him.**

**"Like what?" Hermione was curious to know what Ron thought of her appearance. **

**"Like a..like a .. Well you know a..." Ron kept stammering as both Hermione and Harry stared at him intentively. **

**"Well, um... a fourth year." Ron finished lamely. **

**"Oh, uh thanks?" Hermione took his comment not sure whether a compliment or diss.**

**"Umm, I'm a little hungry I'll go buy something off the trolley." Hermione used as an excuse to leave the awkward silence and plus she hadn't ate any breakfast before leaving and was now starving. Once she left Ron slammed a book against his head for his stupidity in words.**

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2Snakes On the Train

As soon as she spotted the trolley she darted towards it when a foot tripped her and was unconscious for a few minutes. When she awoke she appeared to be laying upon a lap. But whose? Oh, yeah a book kept looking like it was going to hit her but a soft, white hand kept blocking the book to prevent it from hitting her, yet whenever it came closer she couldn't help but wince.

"Look, look the mudblood's awake!" shrieked the unmistaked voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Finally, you woke up mudblood." drawled Malfoy. "Oh, by the way I notice you can't get enough of me because that filthy hand of yours touched my pure chest and when we tripped you for fun we forgot that it would look stupid for a muggle to be in front of the Slytherin compartment so my fellow Slytherins decided to lug you upon my lap since you already ruined my body. No problem, however since your Scarhead's friend and well, . . . let's just say one will like it more than the other."

Then a wicked grin flicked upon his face. Draco's grin wasn't the cause of torturing Hermione, actually he liked her. The truth was he thought it wasn't possible

that she could touch him without leaving a visible mark on him, but enjoyed her head laying across his lap and staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Wow she's so pretty and on the light side she's lighter than Pansy, Ya! I don't have to use the ice pack tonight. I'm so glad she's skinny. . . uh, not that Pansy is fat or anything, Draco thought quickly. But he couldn't stop starring into her brown eyes that made his skin feel like melting.

In the Gryffindor corridor Harry and Ron were beginning to worry about Hermione its been half an hour and still hasn't come back. Harry also was worried about Ron whose face was slug green and his head was vertigo, but yet he slammed his head on everything.(yea, obviously he hasn't gotten over his complement vocabulary.)

"Hey, guys!" Lavender popped her head in. "Listen a message, two of them. One for Hermione, one for you guys. Later!" She quickly gave Ron and Harry the letters, and gave each of them quick hugs, then left to meet Pavarta.

"Hey, Ron look at this!" Harry said sounding shocked.

Hey Potter, Weasel

We have your filthy mudblood friend Granger if you

don't come down soon, something WILL happen!

-The Slytherins

"E got a 'elp er!" Ron tried talking between mouthfuls of chocolate frogs."Heir guna kill 'er!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3The Secret Lover and the Attack

Meanwhile in the Slytherin corridor Blaise was trying to convince Malfoy not to hurt Granger cause she wasn't worth it. But Blaise did think she was worth something, she was worth everything to him. Blaise did not tell anyone, especially not the prince of snakes that for two years he has been keeping a secret crush on Hermione but didn't tell anyone for he knew if he did he would get kicked out of the Slytherin cool group and who knows what else could happen I mean who's ever heard of a Slytherin crushing on an Gryffindor.?.

"Aww, just let 'er go she's not even worth a knut to even hurt."Blaise told Malfoy with a lazy voice, but was staring at Hermione who was now trying to get herself up and hex the other Slytherins who were laughing and jeering at her attempt to get up.

"Oh, yeah Zabeni let's just set her free to go play with the toilet and the weasel and tell Dumb-bledore we were trying to kill her and lose 500,000,000 points because you know how much Dumblesnore likes Slytherins so much." Draco shot back sounding sarcastically.

"Lemme' go, Lemme' go!"Hermione shouting.

"Or what, gonna punch me in the face like last year or call up your filthy muggle friends to help you.'sneered Malfoy

"Experllaimus!" a voice bellowed. The next thing the Slytherins knew was all the Gryffindors were rushing into attack the Slytherins and the leaders( Harry is Gryffindor's, Malfoy is Slytherin's) were shouting orders to their followers.

Millicent Bullstrode was siding up with Pansy trying to hex Lavender and Pavarti, while Nott was body-binding Neville and trying to stun Dean, Blaise and Seamus were dueling each other. Ginny was managing a bat-boogy hex on Crabbe while Goyle was about to crush Ginny against the door when Harry shouted," Protego !" to shield Ginny from all of Goyle's blubber. Ron was attacking Malfoy while Hermione was in a stunned position. Once Seamus blasted Zabeni to the wall, he quickly grabbed Hermione and left, whilst Harry yelled," Retreat ,lions."

Ron gave Malfoy one last punch on the cheek and left.

Review please please please!!

VIP:

Spicysweetchica101;thank you so much for liking my story and adding me to your story alert:)

redrose08;thanks for adding my story to your stories alert

sakkee: thank you so maga maga much for adding me to you stories alert and one of your favorite stories;)And adding me to your favorite authors list, I'm super flattered and grateful. Thank you SO much!

And last but not least

lina ben -thank you for adding 4boys,3schools,2fights,&1 girl to your fav stories.

Thank you all for being patient while I was trying to figure out how to add chapters to my fanfic. Thanks again:)


	4. Talking

1Chapter 4-Talking

"Hermione ,Hermione , wake up please. Don't be dead, without you we won't get any points and the housecup."a soft, gentle voice said but with a teasing humor talked to her.

"Ugh, don't you know anything from last year you dimwit !"another voice said irritated to the first voice.

"She has a pretty good arm so don't tick her off?" the first voice guessed.

"Ugh, no. This."the second voice talked again even more annoyed but finished with a know-it-all voice. The second later she heard a shriek ,"Ahh! Did you hear, Hermione got a troll on all her subjects ! We're all doomed, we'll never have the housecup ever again!"

Again there was another shriek but this time it came from her, Hermione. Then Hermione jolted up quickly and began ranting stuff like "I've been studying' and "how is it possible I get top grades."

"Hey you worrywart, calm down it was just to show this git Finnagin you weren't dead and thanks to seeing that boggart from last year which had Professor McGonagall handing you a worksheet with only one mistake so I knew a Troll for all of your grades would give you nightmares for ages. And now he owns me 2 sickles." Lavender smiled smugly.

Hermione looked relived and replied ,"Thanks very much now I will have nightmares for ages."then she replied angrily."You betted on me?!"

"Yes."Lavender replied,"Seamus is trying to make to make money by taking in bets this year. Now where's my money Finnigan?"

As he was searching his pockets for two sickles he mumbled "stupid bet" as he handed Lavender her money. Then he turned to Hermione and asked,"So Granger, I mean 'Moine how was your summer?"

"Oh. Fine, I stayed at the Burrow with the Weaslys and Harry to go to the Quidditch World Cup and saw you cheering for the Irish with your green face." Hermione first startled by the question but ended with a smile. Then her smile turned into a frown

"But I didn't like the Death Eaters, well you know the Dark Mark? Of course you do such a foolish question, well anyway the ministry thought Ron, Harry, and I conjured it and almost killed us with Stupify."Hermione bursted out laughing at the end of what happened.

Lavender and Seamus looked at each other first then at Hermione with an awkward smile

and an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, by the way thanks Lavender for helping me wake up from my stun again."Hermione remarked. "We better get going we're at Hogwarts now."

" Sure be out in a moment." Seamus told them as they were leaving. He picked a book up and put it in his bag. Once they left he followed behind them quickly.

Vip:

Sakkee:thank you for giving me a great complmenting review in a mission like way

Ninthlayer:thanks for that um...interesting critizing review??

Spicysweetchica:Thanks so much for your constructive comments and review.I know you believe a lot in me and hope for me to do better in my story so I thank you,and no hard feelings.:)


	5. Prefects and Lovers

Chapter 5 Prefects and Lovers

The day after the feast and the two school arrivals. Ron,Hermione,and Harry up together to their common room.

"Bloody hell, when I first saw them,I mean look at how their well,bums move when they walk." Ron talked while he stared at two Beauxinton girls.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald I just don't find the topic of staring at girls bums fascinating, since well...I AM A GIRL!" Hermoine said sternly and added extra emphazize on the last three words.

"Well 'Mione, me and Harry are guys and you don't care about about the Durmstrang boys so you're outnumbered." Ron shrugged.

"Oh! By the way 'Mione you have a letter from the train,Lavender gave it to us." told Ron who suddenly just remembered it and handed it to Hermione.

"Ronald you just remembered, it almost been a day. What if it was urgant?" Hermione said furiously at Ron.

Ron paused. Started to speak but closed his mouth.

"Exactly." Hermione whom was now ripping away at the envolope. Hermione finished reading the letter in two seconds and with a rather red blush she announced,"See Ron,this was very important to me!" waving it in front of his face.

"What is it about?" Ron asked trying to take the letter from Hermione's grasp, but hr grip was too tight. "It's nothing." Hermione trying to hold on to the letter, unfortunatly her hands became very slippery and Ron read it his eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any second.

"Bloody Hell! Harry look at this!" Ron exclaimed half angry,half well shocked.

Harry read it as well and his mouth was big enough to put a quaffle in.

Ron started to read aloud:

Dearest Hermione,

Your eyes twinkle like stars,

When you look at me my cheeks turn the color of Mars.

Though your hair is gnarly and twisted,

When you brush past my feet get blisted.

I know your intelligence is true,

But I wish your looks weren't so cruel

-Secert Admirer

"A secert admirer?" Ron sounded shocked.Good thing the hallway was completely empty except for the three.

"Yes, it says so at the bottem. Did Lavender say where the letter came from?" Hermione wondered.

"No, but our letter came from the Slytherins, maybe your love letter came from them too." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, right none of them give a damn about you, no offense, and anyway I don't think Harry would want to see his friend get dumped."Ron commented back covering his true feeling toward Hermione and using his best friend's name instead of his to cover his worry of seeing Hermione get dumped.

"Ronald, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and I don't think it's Harry who's worried about me." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Blimey, 'Mione, if you think it's me, you're bloody wrong. It's just I don't want to see you cry if he breaks up with you, I mean it would be like hanging out out with Moaning Myrtle number two even worser but with someone who nags about homework and not having a real lover."

Hermione scoffed,"Are you suggesting I don't have an admirer?"

"Yea,it could be a joke Fred and George or maybe a guy is cheating on tons of girls and your #37. I know Erine MacMillian eyeing Hannah abbott but hangs out Susan Bones."

"Stop making up rubbish Ronald,anyway Erine's partners with susan for the herbology assignment and everybody except Hannah knows Erine has a crush on Hannah.Iknow Erine is a great guy Ronald."

"Ah ha! So you like Erine?!"

"No! Well yes, but as a friend. I think he's prefectlike for next year, unlike some people."

"Hey, I can act like a prefect for next year if I felt like it."

"Do you feel like it."

"No, it's too prefect...um...ky for me."

"Oh please, Ronald!"

"Oh, well you two. What do you think of Krum since he's here?" interrupted Harry to stop the other two from bickering.

"I think it's bloody wicked,I mean a professional quidditch player, he can teach you some of his moves Harry!" Ron sounded amazed by his idea.

"You bubblehead didn't you hear Dumbledore, he said no quidditch because of the tournament, and I think Krum is shy along with lonely because he has no friends because of quidditch and fame."Hermione said sternly.

"He's bloddy rich how can he be lonely and friendless." mumbled Ron. Harry shrugged.

"I heard that." Hermione said without turning her head around as she went ahead of them.


End file.
